


The Consequences

by Toaverse



Series: The Normal Days [7]
Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Miscarriage, Other, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toaverse/pseuds/Toaverse
Summary: A town or neighborhood is suppose to look happy and cousey, from the outside and inside.But behind closed doors can be a whole different story...Parthenope is sitting in a dark room, looking at the bruises all over her body. One question is stuck in her mind while doing so.‘How did it all come to this?’
Relationships: Parthenope/Original Male Character(s)
Series: The Normal Days [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908358
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	The Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: read the tags before getting into this one, I didn’t pump up the rating for nothing :/
> 
> Enjoy...

A town or neighborhood is suppose to look happy and cousey, from the outside and inside.

But inside can be a whole different story...

Parthenope is sitting in a dark room, looking at the bruises all over her body. One question is stuck in her mind while doing so.

‘How did it all come to this?’

But seeing her swollen belly gives her the answer.

Fedus Stagoak, her boyfriend of 11 months...

It was in English class when they met. Fedus was late, and since there where no other seats left other then the one next to Parthenope, he just went and sat next to her.

Like most girls, Parthenope had a pretty big crush on him, so she was quite surprised and nervous when one of the populair guys was sitting next to her.

Not really paying attention in class, Fedus started small talk with the faun next to him. He knew exactly what to say to her, whatever the setting or the situation.

That should’ve been a red flag...

The two exchanged numbers and went on their separate ways that day. But it didn’t take long for Parthenope to fall for the male satyr, much less shorter for him to ask her if she wanted to be his girlfriend. And of cours, Parthenope said yes.

Things where pretty perfect in the first week. Fedus made sure that his girlfriend felt special around him, and only him. Mostly by buying her gifts and giving her attention.

Until it turned...possessive.

He would get angry if Parthenope talked with her friends, so she distanced herself from them to avoid it. But Sadalia and Althea wouldn’t let her off that easy, and kept trying to hang out or talk to the faun, even when Fedus was in plain sight. That seemed to piss off the male satyr even more, and so he started hitting her, and threatened to hurt her if she ever talked to them again.

Out of fear, Parthenope obeyed him.

Things only got worse from there. Fedus would hit her, and blamed everything on her. Including regularly forcing himself on to her, protection be damned.

A month later, Parthenope dropped out of school, and ran away from home to be with him.

The teen faun looks at the cold ground, tears burning in her eyes.

That was by far the worst mistake of her life...

The old circle only continued. Being hit, blamed, raped, and drugged had become something regular in her life. As sad as it was to say, Parthenope had gotten used to being treated as someone’s property.

This went on for at least a few months, until she found out that she was pregnant...

Of cours, Fedus was the first to notice the symptoms, and demanded she takes a test to confirm it. And the test came out positive.

As expected, the male satyr didn’t want the baby. So, also not wanting his girlfriend to get an actual abortion in case someone notices her, he force-fed her alcohol and punched her in the stomach until she miscarried

The baby got “successfully” miscarried at 5 weeks. The second one shortly after however...

Parthenope looks at her swollen stomach once again, only being able to feel guilt for the life growing inside her.

Fedus tried everything for his miscarriage-method to work a second time, but the baby apparently clung to life like there’s no tomorrow.

He or she is definitely going to come out deformed from all the alcohol in their mother’s system. Or, hopefully, getting stillborn...

Parthenope feels guilty for even hoping for the latter...

But regardless of all that, all she just wants at this moment is to escape this nightmare, to be hugged by her friends and to wake up safe and sound in her own home.

Sadalia and Althea had warned her enough, more then enough, but she didn’t listen. How the two even tried to reconnect with her after having distanced herself from them was beyond her.

They had given her so many chances to get away from Fedus, and to avoid any worse situations, but she didn’t listen...

That’s why Parthenope accepted her current life months ago.

She looks up, staring in the dark, black area in the dark room with a sad expression.

She brought this on to herself, after all...


End file.
